<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>when the new dawn comes by guesso</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27938087">when the new dawn comes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/guesso/pseuds/guesso'>guesso</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Gravity Falls drabbles and snippets [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Gravity Falls</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Pre-Relationship, college days, demi Ford</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 10:07:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>261</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27938087</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/guesso/pseuds/guesso</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>As with so many other preconceived laws, truths, it seemed the universe wanted to prove him wrong.  It sent straw hair, lanky limbs, humble twang, as its messenger.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Fiddleford H. McGucket/Ford Pines</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Gravity Falls drabbles and snippets [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2045817</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>when the new dawn comes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>What a glow, what a light, airy feeling; warm static on flushed skin.</p>
<p>Never, had he even remotely considered; became content with the idea, a truth, a fact, he would remain alone. It was not a sad fate, just a fact. As with so many other preconceived laws, truths, it seemed the universe wanted to prove him wrong. It sent straw hair, lanky limbs, humble twang, as its messenger.</p>
<p>Such a predicament to be in, taking such steps to prove our knowledge of the universe, countless hours hunched over academia, and yet, this word of the stars, cosmos, continually unravels his understandings and knowns with ease.</p>
<p>He’s never wanted to be proven wrong more in his entire life.</p>
<p>There’s a lookout, up in the winding hills, nestled into the trees, up in the sky. The earthen starlight had taken him there. They ambled over a variety of topics in this getaway, always truly finding themselves, each other. In an aching moment of realization, he asked of his companion, <em> considering the starlight we see is a representation of the past, do you believe it would be foolish to act upon their signals once we finally see them?  Would it be reckless to dive headlong into the night?  We would be much too late, after all. </em></p>
<p>Somehow both cosmic and earthen, burning bright, the messenger looked at him with such a gentle strength. <em> Astra inclinant, sed non obligant, Stanford. Act on it when you’re good and ready. The stars’ll keep burnin bright, even long after they’ve dimmed, even when the new dawn comes. </em></p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>